Hidden Blood
by BasilissaSofia
Summary: She had always been in the background, but with her Coming of Age and the Triwizard Tournament, Michelle Johns was about to get a taste of life.


**Chapter One** – Where it all began…

**Authors Note:** Hey guys

Alright after numerous attempts at posting a fic (but later deleting it) I have finally posted _Hidden Blood_. So I hope you all like it, and the title as well as my name may change because;

a) I might think of something better

b) I will, most likely, go through a new phase

c) I just don't like the current ones

OR

d) All of the above

So thanks for clicking the link that brought you here, even if it was accidentally, it does wonders for my self-confidence which is close to non-existent.

One more thing before I let you read the fic, our house is currently being redecorated, so my access to the internet is limited, but I do have it, so no fear! It just means updates won't be on a continual basis, and I do have the first several chapters lined out, just not written… and I had been hoping to have the first few chapters written out before posting so I'm not like one of those authors that don't update forever (grr…) but alas!

Oh well…

Without further ado…

_Hidden Blood_

**Summary:** She had always been in the background, but with her Coming of Age and the Triwizard Tournament, Michelle Johns was about to get a taste of life.

* * *

_In me are the secrets of all_

_Concealed by a magic spell_

_Only those of blue and purple blood_

_Can discover what's within._

_

* * *

_

­­

It was evening and Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in his study quietly doing a brainteaser from that day's _Daily Prophet_. The wizened old Headmaster smiled wistfully – he enjoyed these puzzles and trivia's immensely; they were the highlight of his day, when he could sit back, relax and truly enjoy himself. Fawkes, his phoenix, was perched on the stand near the Headmaster's desk, where Dumbledore could hear him softly singing. The old wizard felt at peace as he listened to the fire bird's song. He sighed; it was summer and the students would be coming back to school, well rested, in a few short weeks. Yawning, he rose from his seat and stretched, wincing slightly as he felt a bone or four creak. Slowly making his way over to his long time companion he gave a whole-hearted smile and chuckled, "I am guessing we aren't as young as we used to be," to which the bird replied by snuggling closer to the hand that patted him.

The quiet are was disrupted as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts came bursting through the office door as if a fire was following him.

"'Eadmaster Dumbledore, sir" he puffed.

Dumbledore frowned at his game keepers shortness of breath, "sit down and tell me wha-" he began, then caught sight of what was in Hagrid's arms. His brow furrowed further, "where on Earth did you find her, Hagrid?"

The giant man took a great big gulp of air, "it was the centaurs, Professor – one o' them came up to me, they did! And they sai'," he paused and took another breath of air, "they sai' they had a human foal, tha' she was 'urt, she was. I got me crossbow then, I did, you know 'ow them rudy centaurs can be ….an' they took me to 'er." Hagrid's breathing calmed down so he talked slower, "they sai' they couldn' take care o' her an' that she was 'urt, so I came to you Professor."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, by the end of the explanation his eyebrows met in a straight line, "thank you Hagrid and you'll have to remind me to send an owl to the centaurs thanking them. But! I believe the first thing we should do is take the child to Poppy at the Infirmary. We'll see from then if she can identify herself and her family."

Hagrid nodded, heading out the door, "yes, o' course, sir."

* * *

­­

So, what did you think? Review and tell me, remember 'do unto others as you want done unto yourself.' Though I don't think it was referring to reviewing a fic at the time it was written.

Please, no flames, I honestly don't think they are very nice and, obviously, not very encouraging. I would love constructive criticism if you have any.

If you found a mistake with any information that's not in canon just tell me in a review. The 'human foal' Hagrid was talking about, does anyone know if that's what the centaurs called Harry and Hermione? I just don't have OotP directly next to me at the moment, so I can't check and the Harry Potter Lexicon didn't say.

Until next time, TTFN!

Tsarina Sofia, xoxo


End file.
